Aventura Nueva
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Micaela nunca había sido buena para coquetear con los omegas que le atraían y Manuel primero había estado en duda si aquello era una buena idea. LATIN HETALIA fem!Perú/Chile


Nota: Escrito para un "evento" de navidad en el tag de Latin Hetalia en Tumblr.  
Setting: Omegaverse  
Pairing: fem!Perú/Chile  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

 **Aventura nueva**

Micaela y Manuel se conocieron en una reunión de la facultad. Ambos estudiaban ciencias de la comunicación, pero aun así nunca habían llegado a cruzar palabras sino hasta esa noche. Micaela conversaba justo con Catalina y Luciana, cuando en eso se les acercó Sebastián, trayendo a Manuel consigo. El alfa rubio, pareja de Luciana, pasó un brazo por la cintura de su novia, preguntando de qué hablaban. Manuel se quedó parado a un lado, sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar. Aun así prefería eso a captar la atención de la chica de cabello azabache.

-¿Cómo te llamabas? ¿Emanuel?

- _Ma_ nuel –la corrigió el aludido algo aburrido. Aquella chica parecía incapaz de retener una información, por más simple que fuese, por más de cinco minutos o al menos así lo veía él-, Micaela.

-Ah, sí, sí –se rio esta-. Me parece haber oído de ti en la facu… ¿Ganaste algún premio en algo?

Manuel negó y Mica sonrió de lado, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Aquello le desagradó aún más y ya dudaba menos y menos de que la chica había bebido un tanto de más.

-Para ser un omega estas muy serio, ¿no? –bromeó Micaela finalmente y Manuel alzó una ceja. Sebastián se rio a su lado y le palmeó la espalda, compadeciéndolo. Y rogando de paso que no explotara.

Micaela se rio nerviosa, torciendo su sonrisa. Nunca había sido buena para coquetear con los omegas que le atraían. Luego de haber tratado por años (literalmente) hacerse con el corazón y el interés sexual de Francisca y luego de Martina, se tuvo que resignar a que simplemente no estaba hecha para dárselas de galán. Y si bien Manuel no tenía nada en común con las chicas y chicos que le habían gustado en el pasado, había algo que le llamaba la atención y la hacía querer tenerlo. Y justamente por el hecho de desearlo no pudo más que meter la pata.

No obstante, de alguna manera logró conseguirse el número del chico. Tal vez fue la incapacidad de Manuel de salir victorioso ante la idiotez de esa mujer, o tal vez simplemente fue que sintió algo de lástima por ella. Vamos, que se veía de lejos que andaba algo desesperada, si bien Manuel no se quería ver a sí mismo como un último recurso. Tuvieron un par de conversaciones virtuales, todas iniciadas por la chica y no muy extensas. Manuel respondía cuando podía y cuando quería, sin dar mucho de su parte. Por esa misma razón no se explicaba cómo fue que aun así Micaela logró convencerlo de ir a tomar algo con ella.

Micaela tampoco se lo explicaba. No podía negar que le emocionaba la idea y sus amigos se burlaban de ella, diciendo que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de deleitarse con un omega. Y si bien era verdad, Micaela rodaba los ojos y se defendía que no, no era así. Que Manuel tenía cara de no ser de los que en la primera cita no te daban ni un beso, pero que no era como si eso le molestara. Sería una cita decente, como las que siempre tenía. Por ser alfa no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de simplemente pasar el tiempo con un omega, sin llevárselo a la cama, y que Manuel seguro apreciaría eso en ella.

Oh, como se equivocó.

-¿Traes condones? –preguntó Manuel simplemente en el momento en que se quedaron sin tema de conversación y eso apenas a los veinte minutos de sentarse a comer sus helados.

Micaela lo miró atónita, parpadeando confundida y notoriamente sorprendida. De alguna manera eso le gustó a Manuel, el poder de asombrar a un alfa con tal facilidad. Micaela cerró la boca de golpe al notar que la traía abierta y luego se carraspeó.

-Un alfa siempre debe salir preparado –respondió segura de que la mentira no sería descubierta.

-Hay una farmacia acá a la vuelta –replicó a Manuel y sonrió de lado, relamiéndose mientras disfrutaba de la deliciosa expresión de incredulidad de Micaela.

-Dios mío –farfulló la chica pero luego pareció poder recobrar la compostura-. -¿No estás siendo algo muy lanzado? –alzó la ceja y Manuel se rio, negando con la cabeza.

-Por favor, Micaela, estamos en el siglo veintiuno. Por ser omega no necesito ser una criatura sumisa y esperar hasta que algún alfa crea que ya me merezco lo que deseo, ni mucho menos tengo por qué ocultar el hecho de que tengo las mismas necesidades que un alfa.

-No las mismas…

-¿Quieres apostar?

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y Micaela tuvo que soltar una risa.

-Si vamos a mi casa no tendremos que pasar por la farmacia.

-Mi casa está más cerca.

-¿Y si quiero impacientarte un poco para poner a prueba tus necesidades?

Manuel se rio de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, vamos –musitó y sacó su billetera, pero Micaela se le adelantó, saliendo disparada hacia la caja para pagar las bebidas y los helados de ambos.

-Alfa o no, yo te invité –dijo antes de que Manuel pudiera protestar y lo tomó del brazo, saliendo juntos del café. Manuel se encogió de hombros, la chica tenía razón en eso.

Caminaron hasta la avenida y para cuando llegaron al paradero, Micaela había logrado entrelazar sus dedos. Se le hacía algo penoso tener que llevar a Manuel en microbús hasta su casa, pero era lo que había. Podrían haber pedido un taxi, pero Manuel insistió en que no te molestara. Que cita o no, ambos eran estudiantes y ninguno de los dos se ahogaba en dinero. Ahora fue el turno de Micaela de darle la razón.

La combi venía rebosando de cuerpos apretujados, pero el cobrador les insistía en que todavía entraban.

-No vamos a entrar ahí. Esperemos otra… -comenzó a pedir Manuel, ignorando el cobrador que les gritaba que se subieran, pero Micaela no parecía de acuerdo con él. Parecía haber olvidado incluso que era verano…

-Vamos, es verdad que ahí hay todavía un sitio al fondo. Yo me siento y tú en mis piernas, ¿ya?

Manuel cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio. Al parecer la alfa no escucharía lo que él opinaba en esa ocasión, así que no tuvo opción que meterse con ella en el apretado vehículo. Micaela se sentó en la banca del fondo, justo al centro, y lo jaló del brazo sobre su regazo. Sus brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y el chileno tomó aire. Solo poco, ya que el ambiente casi no disponía de oxígeno. Se ahogaría antes de llegar a su destino, sin lugar a dudas…

Micaela lo apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, más que nada para evitar que se fuera de cara cuando el chofer repentinamente frenó (insultando a diestra y siniestra a otro conductor de microbús). El chico se tensó y echó las orejas hacia atrás, gruñendo bajo. El viaje se le hacía eterno y los nervios se le pusieron en punta cuando oyó a Micaela reírse en su nuca.

-No te impacientes, Manu –ronroneó la chica, erizándole la piel cuando su aliento caliente chocó contra su piel. En un primero momento se le hizo desagradable por el hecho de que se cocinaba en ese maldito vehículo, pero al rato lo odió más por esa sensación algo húmeda que le dejó.

Cerró los ojos y trató de no dejarse molestar por el asfixiante calor, e incluso lo logró por un rato. Pero cuando Micaela se removió para acomodarse, su cuerpo recayó en la cuenta de lo incómodo que estaba. Se encontraba ligeramente encorvado debido a que iba sentado algo elevado por ir en las piernas de Micaela y encima él no era precisamente pequeño. Trató de no pensar en lo apegados que estaban y en que ya no estaba tan seguro si el calor era por el bus o por _Micaela_. O por él mismo. Quiso concentrarse en los gritos del cobrador, en las calles y cruces que iba pregonando, pero llegó a un punto donde ese horno solo lo dejaba pensar en el _calor_ , en los senos de Mica pegados a su espalda, en lo que le había propuesto de manera muy directa al alfa y en lo mucho que esa maldita micro se estaba tardando en llegar a donde sea que tenían que llegar.

-Ya, Manu… ¡La siguiente baja! –gritó por fin Micaela hacia adelante y Manuel casi creyó oír un coro de ángeles cuando pudo por fin machucarse fuera de la combi infernal.

Alabado sea Dios en los cielos, pensó cuando sintió una ligera brisa rozarlo. Micaela se bajó detrás de él y no perdió tiempo para tomar su mano. Quiso zafarse y mandarla a la mierda, tenía demasiado calor como para ir de la manito con esa alfa sudada, pero finalmente la dejó ser. Igual no iba a tener menor calor cuando estuviera con ella en la cama. Manuel no estaba desesperado, cabía aclarar. La desesperada estaba Micaela y él, aparte de tenerle lástima, no iba a negar que ella era bonita. Muy bonita, se dijo mientras la observaba pelearse con la cerradura de su apartamento. Pudo volver a sonreír, recordando que aquella torpeza de la chica le causaba una gracia singular, y fue era la razón por lo que no dudó en dejarse besar y corresponder cuando Micaela se lanzó a su boca, acorralándolo contra el lado opuesto de la puerta principal.

Las manos de Micaela fueron directamente a su cintura y los brazos de Manuel se enroscaron detrás de su nuca. La chica se atrevió a morderlo suavemente, acción que disparó una ligera descarga a lo largo de la espina dorsal de Manuel. Reprimió un jadeo que lo dejara muy expuesto y le devolvió la mordida juguetón, gesto que le encantó a Micaela. Todo en Manuel le estaba gustando más y más, era un omega tan poco común y sus instintos la empujaban a querer explorar más. Luego de un rato y con la respiración ya agitada, se separó con una sonrisa coqueta. Manuel paró las orejas curioso y ella tomó su mano, jalándolo hacia su cuarto y hacia su próxima aventura. Manuel sonrió de lado y la siguió, dejándose guiar a su dormitorio, listo para aquel interesante reto.


End file.
